


Locked Out of the Bathroom

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Locked Out of the Bathroom

“Come on, Yuri! Please open the door!”

Sweat was beading on Yuuri's brow as Yuri laughed on the other side of the door, which still remained shut tight. Yuuri shifted his weight from foot to foot, his fist clenched at the side of his joggers. He had waited much too long to seek out the bathrooms in the first place, and of course, Yuri had to choose _then_ to mess with him.

“Yuri, come on! I really need to go!”

Yuri still didn’t take him seriously, mocking him through the door. “Are you going to have an accident if I don’t let you in to go potty?”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed. He was already standing outside the bathroom door doing a potty dance like a toddler, he didn’t even want to entertain the thought of pissing himself like one. He moaned, bending at the waist as a wave of pressure rolled through his stomach.

“It isn’t funny anymore! Open the door!”

“Love?”

A gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder caused him to jump, involuntarily leaking into his underwear. Gasping, he instinctively reached between his legs to steam the flow, not caring if Viktor saw. He turned crimson as Viktor rubbed his shoulders loosely, hoping that the spurt wasn’t enough to stain his joggers. He didn’t dare glance down and look.

“What's going on?” Viktor murmured.

Yuuri bit back tears, stepping from foot to foot and pointing at the bathroom door. “Y-Yuri locked me out of the bathroom as a trick and I really n-need to go.”

Viktor furrowed his brow, jiggling the door handle for himself. “Yuri,” he called out sternly, “open the door right now.”

“Or _what_?” He barked.

Yuuri groaned as another wave overcame him, and he kneaded himself through his pants. 

“Or I'll start telling Yuuri all your embarrassing secrets, that's what.”

Yuri scoffed. “Yeah, right! You don't even know any-”

“When you were eight, you used to pick your nose!”

Yuuri whimpered, bending at the waist and sparing Viktor a desperate glance.

“You wet yourself at a competition when you were ten!”

“I was _nine_!”

“I'm about to wet myself right now,” Yuuri mumbled irritably.

Viktor tried again. “You got carsick once and puked on Mila's shoes!”

“I had the flu, you assh-”

“Oh, and remember how you used to have a crush on-”

“ _Shut up_!” The door flew open in an instant, revealing a wide-eyed Yuri. “Don't you dare!”

Viktor grinned smugly, giving Yuuri a gentle shove into the restroom. Not caring if Yuri had left or if the door was shut behind him, Yuuri waddled over to the toilet with his hand still gripping the front of his pants. He groaned with relief as he whipped himself out, releasing a loud stream into the water below.

After he had finished and concealed himself, he blushed to see that both Yuri and Viktor were still standing in the doorway. He whined as he washed his hands, “why did you have to _watch_?”

Yuri shrugged. “I guess you weren't exaggerating. You really did have to go.”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Get back on the ice before I tell him,” he warned.

Yuri's eyes went wide again, and he rushed down the hallway. Yuuri smiled at Viktor, knowing that he would tell him who Yuri's crush was later on, either way.


End file.
